


Accidents Happen

by ivybucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College AU, F/M, i apparently love to write aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivybucky/pseuds/ivybucky
Summary: Accidents happen all the time. Even when they're done kinda on purpose
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> all my marvel fics can be found at ivybucky on tumblr

The field by the Liberal Arts and Humanity building was one of the best found gems of the university. The field was surrounded by 4 main buildings all with their own personality, all of them beautiful in their own way. And while the field was far from any major roads or areas of traffic, anyone on the field could still hear the horn of the train or the intense howls of the wind straining against the taller, more modern Oceanography building.

The field itself currently housed a small amount of students scattered across the plot of land. Towards the center of the field, one of the girls intramural soccer teams had just started their daily practice, their shouts echoing in the makeshift plaza. Off to the right, one of the squadrents were going through drills, their grunts and incantations also ricocheted off the buildings. There was a group of guys playing a game of frisbee near the Architecture building. Aside from those two main groups, there were pairs and lone students on blankets scattered around the edges.

Y/N sat between the edge and the center of the field drawing in her sketchbook, her blanket of old t-shirts was barely enough to allow her to lay out in all possible positions. Her music was kind of loud, but with the mixed yells across the field, she didn’t think people would mind. In her sketchbook were multiple doodles of the land around her. A silhouette of a robin and cartoon grass leaves dotted her pages. Even in an open space like this, she felt secluded in a comfortable way, like she wasn’t there for the world to see. She sang along with the song that was currently flooding her phone speakers when she was hit in the head with a frisbee.

Bucky didn’t mean for her to get hit on the head but it’s his fault for asking Steve to throw it in her direction.

Bucky Barnes was entranced by her. For the past couple of weeks whenever he and Steve decided to take a break from studying and go outside, you would be found somewhere on the field doing the same thing. She’d be sitting on her blanket with a book open and she laid down singing along to whatever music she was playing that day. He found Y/N adorable. The way she knew every lyric to every song that came on, and her voice was the most wonderful thing he had heard in a long time. He adored the way she bit her lip and scrunched her nose when she concentrated on her book.

Bucky Barnes was desperate to talk to her. Every time he convinced himself to talk to her, he chickened. Somehow, she had broken the smooth resolve he had when it came to girls.

Steve had noticed his best friend was distracted. Bucky had always been more physically able than he, so when Bucky had started missing his frisbee throws, he knew something was off. He had caught his friend staring off into the space behind him on the field and that’s when he noticed her. Steve threw the frisbee to his best friend, aiming for his gut, with a knowing smirk. Bucky clutched his stomach in shock.

“What the hell, punk,” Bucky mumbled. “Is your aim really that bad?” he mused.

“You woulda caught that if you had been paying attention, jerk,” he teased. “Why don’t you just go talk to her?” Bucky shuffled, throwing the disk back towards his best friend, trying to stay concentrated on the task at hand.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Steve scoffed.

“You’ve missed more passes in the past couple weeks than our wide receiver,” he poked. “Don’t act like you haven’t been distracted by her over there.”

Bucky looked back over at her, watching her feet tap in the air to the song she was playing. He smiled, looking down at ground. He could practically hear the smirk on Steve’s face.

“Just shut up and throw the damn thing already.”

The next day when he and Steve went to the field. She was nowhere in sight. His face dropped in disappointment, sad he would be missing her voice that day. His game with Steve started off normal, finally able to catch the frisbee, but it wasn’t enjoyable. He just kept thinking about her whereabouts.

In the middle of a pass to Steve, she walked onto the field, huffing in frustration when the wind kicked up her blanket. Bucky smiled widely, unashamed of his excitement since she had shown up. That’s when an idea struck his mind.

“Hey Stevie,” he called to his friend, breaking him out of his concentration as he was about to throw the disk. He eyes, flickered up to Bucky. “Would you mind switchin’ places with me, pal?” Steve quirked his eyebrow up at his friend but agreed nonetheless.

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky called again, causing Steve to give him a look. “Why don’t you aim a little further behind me?” Bucky inquired, smiling wide.

Steve paused his actions, moving to look behind his friend in confusion. He noticed her sitting up on her blanket, intently focused on the book in her lap. Steve looked back at Bucky, eyebrows raised. If this was how he was finally going to talk to her, he was glad to help.

Steve took his stance aiming to throw the disk in your direction, hoping for it to land in front of her. He hurled the frisbee, Bucky moving out of the way to allow his plan to work out. But as the disk flew, both of the boys took note of its speed, mumbling curses on impact.

“What the fuck,” she groaned, hands flying to her forehead. She heard the crunch of grass as two sets of feet ran up to her.

“Holy shit, are you okay?” a rough voice asked rushed. She looked up to find a pair of steel blue eyes pouring in to hers and the owner of the voice crouched down on her blanket.

“I’m fine, it just hurts like hell,” she laughed, not able to stay mad at such a concerned face. She watched as the man who spoke to her turned back to punch the man who stood behind him in the shoulder. “Nice going, Steve. You trying to give the poor thing a concussion, punk?”

“I’m so sorry ma’am,” Steve said to her in embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to be such a clutz.”

Y/N giggled at the pair, finding their banter humorous. “Steve?” he nodded. “It’s fine, really. Look, accidents happen all the time. This was just one of them.” She smiled at the blonde. She stood,missing the knowing look shared between the two boys, brushing herself off and picked up the frisbee, a “JBB” written neatly in the middle. “I believe this is yours.”

The one with blue eyes like ice took it and stuck out his hand for her to shake. He smiled widely when she took his metal hand in hers. She smiled widely back to him. “I’m Bucky Barnes.”

“I’m Y/N,” she giggled. “I gotta say Bucky, you guys are throwing that thing around every day, never missing a beat, I’m surprised you guys dropped the ball today,” she teased. Steve scoffed from behind Bucky and mumbled “yeah me too.”

Bucky shoved a laughing Steve and he ran back to where they were, calling back a “Nice to meet you, Y/N.” You waved. Bucky looked back at you smiling widely.

“Look, Y/N, I feel really bad about what happened,” he started.

“Bucky, it’s honestly fine, it was just an accident,” you interrupted.

“I know, but I wanna make up for my friend’s mistake,” he looked at you with a smirk. “Let me buy you dinner. Please?” Your face flushed, looking down.

“Really?” you asked, shyly. He nodded. “Okay.” His break broke out again into that wide smile.

“I’ll pick you up at seven?” he asked. You nodded and exchanged information.

“I’ll see you later, doll,” he called walking away back to where Steve was waiting.

“Bye, Bucky,” you waved.

The both of you turned away from each other with wide grins, anticipating for the evening to come.

Bucky reached Steve, clapping his hand on his shoulder as they left the field. “Come on, punk,” he teased. “You incredible aim got me a date tonight.”


End file.
